Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Naruto, Tales of Zestiria, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, Blue Exorcist and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020-21). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in 2022. It is also rated T. Takes place after Assassin's Journey. Plot Overview Japanese Voice Cast Note: Almost every Japanese voice actor will respire their respective characters, while some veteran or newcomer seiyuus will take over for characters if their former seiyuus are retired or passed on. In Bold means major roles. *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Aoi Yūki - Apus Sachi *Aya Hirano - Lucy Heartfilia *Aya Suzaki - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura *Ayaka Suwa - Toka Yada *Ayumu Murase - Romeo Conbolt *Chie Matsuura - Meg Kataoka *Chō - Brook *Eiji Miyashita - Sosuke Sugaya *Fūko Saitō - Kirara Hazama *Hikaru Midorikawa - Pegasus Kouga *Hiroaki Hirata - Sanji *Hiroki Tōchi - Pantherlily *Hisako Kanemoto - Hinano Kurahashi *Ikue Ōtani - Tony Tony Chopper, Monkey D. Aika *Junichi Suwabe - Orion Eden *Junji Majima - Ryunosuke Chiba *Kana Ueda - Yuzuki Fuwa *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Katsuyuki Konishi - Lionet Souma *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Kenjiro Tsuda - Zaveid *Kōki Harasawa - Takuya Muramatsu *Mai Fuchigami - Nagisa Shiota *Mai Nakahara - Juvia Lockser *Mamiko Noto - Aria *Manami Numakura - Rio Nakamura *Mariya Ise - Levy McGarden *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Megumi Ogata - Itona Horibe *Miho Hino - Sumire Hara *Mikako Komatsu - Rose *Minami Tanaka - Hinata Okano *Misato Fukuen - Edna, Blue *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Karma Akabane *Noriko Shitaya - Lialah *Rie Kugimiya - Happy *Ryō Naitō - Taiga Okajima *Ryōhei Kimura - Sorey *Ryōta Ōsaka - Mikleo, Yuma Isogai *Satomi Satō - Wendy Marvell, Yukiko Kanzaki *Satsuki Yukino - Aquila Yuna *Sayaka Ohara - Erza Scarlet *Sayuri Yahagi - Manami Okuda *Shiho Kawaragi - Rinka Hayami *Shintarō Asanuma - Hiroto Maehara *Shinya Takahashi - Koki Mimura *Shunsuke Kawabe - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura *Subaru Kimura - Ryoma Terasaka *Sumire Morohoshi - Kumi *Takahiro Mizushima - Kotaro Takebayashi *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Wolf Haruto *Tetsuya Kakihara - Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Ryuho *Tomokazu Seki - Blizzard *Wataru Hatano - Gajeel Redfox *Yoshitaka Yamaya - Tomohito Sugino *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma - Taisei Yoshida *Yui Horie - Carla *Yukiyo Fujii - Vulpecula Emma *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Yūichi Nakamura - Gray Fullbuster English Voice Cast Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire new character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors or voice actors I don't like. 4 Voice Actors from Ocean Group (Vancouver), were accepted. In Bold means major roles. *Alex Hirsch - Sawyer / Racer *Alexis Tipton - Vulpecula Emma, Alisha Diphda *Amanda C. Miller - Young Pegasus Kouga *Amber Lee Connors - Maotelus *Apphia Yu - Rio Nakamura *Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane, Reba, Lunarre *Ben Diskin - Orion Eden, Tomoya Seo *Bob Carter - Taurus Harbinger, Odin *Brian Drummond - Gecko Moria *Brianna Knickerbocker - Gemi *Brittney Karbowski - Wendy Marvell *Brina Palencia - Juvia Lockser, Tony Tony Chopper, Artemis, Young Roronoa Zoro *Bryce Papenbrook - Romeo Conbolt, Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Bryn Apprill - Selene, Meredy, Ritsu, Shirahoshi *Caitlin Glass - Rose, Ceuta, Hiromi Shiota *Carrie Keranen - Lailah *Cassandra Lee Morris - Hinata Okano *Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilia, Kumi *Chris Burnett - Hiroto Maehara, Young Portgas D. Ace *Chris Hackney - Takuya Muramatsu *Chris Niosi - Dezel *Chris Ryan - Tadaomi Karasuma *Christine Marie Cabanos - Symonne *Christopher R. Sabat - Roronoa Zoro, Chiron, Fenrir, Ifrit, Zeus *Cindy Robinson - Sumire Hara, Cosmos *Clifford Chapin - Tomohito Sugino *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy, Erza Scarlet *Crispin Freeman - Future Rogue Cheney *Cristina Vee - Aquila Yuna *Dameon Clarke - Leo Mycenae *Dave Boat - Thor *Dave Wittenberg - Libra Shiryu, Admiral Borsalino "Kizaru" *David Vincent - Virgo Fudo *David Wald - Gajeel Redfox *Dee Bradley Baker - The Kraken, Nemean Lion *Eden Riegel - Elysium *Elric Timothy Atchison - Alma Kaiba *Eric Vale - Sanji, Loke / Leo, Seta *Erica Mendez - Apus Sachi, Young Sorey *Erin Fitzgerald - Kamika *Felecia Angelle - Manami Okuda *Fred Tatasciore - Pantherlily, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki / Akainu, Hephaestus, King Kong, Taurus, Ymir *Gideon Emery - Captain Troy Redfield *Grant George - Ryunosuke Chiba *Ian Sinclair - Zaveid, Brook, The Reaper, Tyr *Imari Williams - Agent Ben Briggs *J. Michael Tatum - Shiro / Kotaro Yanagisawa, Acnologia, Eneru, Salem *Jād Saxton - Carla *Jamie Marchi - Rinka Hayami, Freya *Jason Douglas - Ares *Jason Liebrecht - Rob Lucci *Jeremy Shada - Young Romeo Conbolt *Jerry Jewell - Yuma Isogai *Joel McDonald - Koki Mimura, Zeref Dragneel, Hermes *John DiMaggio - Jimbei, Horologium *John Swasey - Almas, Crocodile *Josh Grelle - Pegasus Kouga, Teppei Araki *Justin Briner - Aries Kiki *Justin Cook - Zeta *Kaiji Tang - Ren Sakakibara *Karen Strassman - Hestia *Kari Wahlgren - Virgo *Kate Higgins - Gemini Integra, Sylph, Young Gray Fullbuster *Keith Silverstein - Scorpio, Vex *Kent Williams - Narrator *Kimberly Brooks - Villetta Eve *Kira Buckland - Edna *Kirk Thornton - Dinoysus *Kristi Kang - Levy McGarden, Yuzuki Fuwa *Kyle McCarley - Venus *Kyle Phillips - Sosuke Sugaya *Laura Bailey - Blue, Monkey D. Aika, Era *Lauren Landa - Kotomi Shiota *Leah Clark - Yukiko Kanzaki, Mavis Vermillion *Lex Lang - Macao Conbolt *Liam O'Brien - Efreet, Lloyd Aspuld, Zenrus *Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota, Sorano Aguria / Angel *Luci Christian - Nami, Mea, Young Natsu Dragneel *Lucien Dodge - Kotaro Takebayashi *Marc Diraison - Genos Archlight *Martha Harms - Irina Jelavić / Bitch-sensei, Aphrodite *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cordellia li Britannia *Matthew Mercer - Wolf Haruto, Ryoma Terasaka (Voice Double), Coleus, Yusei Shiota *Max Mittelman - Taiga Okajima *Megan Hollingshead - Aquarius *Melissa Fahn - Ophiuchus Shaina *Micah Solusod - Blizzard, Dragon Ryuho, Macbeth / Midnight, Gakushu Asano *Michael Johnston - Mikleo *Michael McConnohie - Hayabusa Shiota *Michelle Rojas - Toka Yada, Mini *Mike McFarland - Bismarck Waldstein *Monica Rial - Kaede Kayano / Akari Yukimura, Pallas, Mirajane Strauss, Plue, Demeter *Morgan Garrett - Meg Kataoka, Scorpio Sonia, Sergeant Madison Hawkeye *N/A - Alexander *Natalie Hoover - Hinano Kurahashi *Newton Pittman - Gray Fullbuster *Nika Futterman - Undine *Ogie Banks - Taisei Yoshida *Patrick Seitz - Franky, Heldalf, Saberio, Hades *Quinton Flynn - Erik / Cobra *R Bruce Elliott - Makarov Dreyar *Rachel Robinson - Maltran, Hera *Ray Chase - Titan, Cancer *Ricco Fajardo - Itona Horibe *Richard Epcar - Gnome, Hordy Jones, Poseidon *Robbie Daymond - Sorey, Tomoya Seo *Robert McCollum - Jellal Fernandes, Taka *Roger Craig Smith - Lionet Souma *Sam Riegel - Masayoshi "Justice" Kimura, Sagittarius, Subaru / Saturn *Samuel Vincent - Uosuke *Sean Schemmel - Admiral Kuzan "Aokiji" *Sonny Strait - Usopp, Korosensei / Ryushi Korogane *Stephanie Sheh - Aria, Aries *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Steve Kramer - Master Gen Sarutobi *Steven Blum - Nightmare, Tetra, Igneel *Tara Platt - Kido Saori "Athena", Kirara Hazama *Tia Ballard - Happy, Raki *Todd Haberkorn - Natsu Dragneel, Sagittarius Seiya, E.N.D. *Travis Willingham - Phoenix Ikki, Sauk, Dominate, Neppa, Fafnir, Portgas D. Ace *Trina Nishimura - Mikasa Sarutobi *Troy Baker - Ryoma Terasaka, Klaud el Britannia, Capricorn, Kama, Apollo (Ch18-19) *Vic Mignogna - Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga *Whitney Rodgers - Aguri Yukimura *Xander Mobus - Loki Additional Voices *Aaron Dismuke *Alexis Tipton *Amanda C. Miller *Amber Lee Connors *Ashly Burch *Austin Tindle *Ben Diskin *Ben Pronsky *Brian Drummond *Bridget Renshaw *Brina Palencia *Bryce Papenbrook *Bryn Apprill *Caitlin Glass *Cam Clarke *Chris Burnett *Chris Cason *Chris Niosi *Chris Rager *Chris Tergliafera *Christian Lanz *Christopher Ayres *Christopher Bevins *Christopher R. Sabat *Chuck Huber *Clifford Chapin *Coby Lewin *Cree Summer *Cris George *Daman Mills *Darin De Paul *Dave Boat *Dave Wittenberg *DC Douglas *Dee Bradley Baker *Derek Stephen Prince *Edward Bosco *Elizabeth Maxwell *Elric Timothy Atchison *Erica Lindbeck *Fred Tatasciore *Gideon Emery *Ian Coleman *Ian Sinclair *Imari Williams *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. *Jamieson Price *JB Blanc *Jennifer Alyx *Jerry Jewell *Joe Ochman *Joel McDonald *John DiMaggio *John Wesley Go *Josh Grelle *Josh Keaton *Julie Ann Taylor *Justin Briner *Justin Cook *Kaiji Tang *Karen Strassman *Kari Wahlgren *Kent Williams *Kirk Thornton *Kyle Hebert *Kyle Phillips *Laura Bailey *Lauren Landa *Lex Lang *Liam O'Brien *Lucien Dodge *Marieve Herington *Mark Stoddard *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Matt Lanter *Matthew Wood *Melissa Fahn *Micah Solusod *Michael Sinterniklaas *Michelle Rojas *Natalie Hoover *Nathan Sharp *Newton Pittman *Nolan North *Patrick Seitz *Peter Lurie *Ricco Fajardo *Richard Epcar *Richard Ian Cox *Robbie Daymond *Robert McCollum *Robin Atkin Downes *Ryan Reynolds *Sam Riegel *Sandy Fox *Sean Chiplock *Skyler Davenport *Spike Spencer *Steve Staley *Steven Blum *Steven Yeun *Taliesin Jaffe *Thomas Brodie-Sangster *Tom Kane *Travis Willingham *Trina Nishimura *Troy Baker *Veronica Taylor *Vic Mignogna *Xander Mobus *Yuri Lowenthal Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Director: Lex Lang *Assistant ADR Director: Caitlin Glass *ADR Editor: Clifford Chapin *ADR Scriptwriters: Elric Timothy Atchison, Jamie Marchi *ADR Spotters: Kayli Mills, Erica Mendez Music Openings # Endings # Story Arcs Introduction Arc: Prologue-Chapter 3 Chapters #Prologue #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 Movies #Holy World War: Children of the Island #Holy World War: Dragon Cry #Holy World War: Clash of the Titans Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Saint Seiya Category:Naruto Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales Series Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Assassination Classroom